Our Stories
by BellumTerra
Summary: Poetry featuring the characters of Nazi Zombies. Each chapter is a poem for a seperate character, including minor characters such as Doctor Schuster and Doctor Groph from the radio messages of Moon. Enjoy!
1. Edward Richtofen

Everything begins to fade again,

The light of day recedes,

And yet he does not rest,

He never closes his eyes.

The ghosts of his past haunt him,

The voices shout louder and louder.

The world around him is covered in blood;

It's all that he can see.

As daybreak makes its presence known,

As the world begins to light up again,

He picks up his gun and stands tall,

The undead slowly approaching.

He smiles, he sees the blood drip,

It brings him joy, and he continues on.

He is simply doing as they tell him;

The voices yell their orders.

Everything begins to fade again,

The light of day recedes,

And yet he does not rest,

He never closes his eyes.

The ghosts of his past haunt him,

The voices shout louder and louder.

The world around him is covered in blood;

It's all that he can see.

As daybreak makes its presence known,

As the world begins to light up again,

He picks up his gun and stands tall,

The undead slowly approaching.

He smiles, he sees the blood drip,

It brings him joy, and he continues on.

He is simply doing as they tell him;

The voices yell their orders.

He never has shed a tear,

He never has cried since that day.

He has no emotion.

He's dead inside.

He feels the clutches of the undead gripping his shoulder,

And swiftly he spins around to shoot.

And once the last of them falls,

The evening begins again.

This cycle repeats every day,

For eternity, he is cursed.

The cycle repeats in new locations,

But the game is the same.

Only one can win.

Only one can reign over the undead.

One day, he hopes,

It'll be him in control.

The little girl on the moon,

She laughs at his attempts to live,

And he laughs at her,

He thinks she's a fool,

A fool for believing she could ever get her revenge.

He will not fall.

He will not break under mental strain,

For he is already insane.

A mad man,

A doctor,

A soldier,

He doesn't cry.

He feels no fear.

The voices are his only friends,

And he kills once again,

Merely an antagonist in his own story.

**((A/N: Sorry if this seems like useless ramblings. ;u; I'm attempting to write poetry ****to fit the characters of Nazi Zombies. I'll make one for each character, and ****I do apologize if there are grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, or if ****nothing makes sense. I'll try to get better at poetry as I go along. **

**Hope you enjoyed! ))**


	2. Nikolai Belinski

The world is spinning,  
His vision is blurry,  
But he manages to shoot,  
Quite a bit tipsy.

His vodka is running low,  
Causing him to fill with anger,  
He shoots the undead with a force,  
And he remembers back long ago.

In Russia, he was a politician.  
He killed all his wives.  
Stalin couldn't look him in the eyes,  
And he was later sent to the front lines.

His life is defined by those words,  
He is only known as  
The insane politician with a hatchet.

No use dwelling in it, he says to himself.  
No use remembering.  
Forget all your past deeds,  
And just keep killing.

He enjoys the sight of blood,  
And he loves the sight of the dead.  
He comments on how one undead body,  
Resembles his long-gone fourth wife.

Nothing left for him,  
In this world of ours.  
Killing is his second-nature.  
And his only real love,  
Is the vodka he carries with him,  
Which he protects with his life.

Day in and day out,  
Through the weeks,  
The months,  
The years,  
He doesn't ever stop killing,  
And the undead keep coming.

This is an endless cycle,  
It repeats in different locations.  
His three comrades at his side,  
He will continue to the end of time.

Yes, to the end of time,  
And to the end of the world,  
He will keep killing,  
As his comrades do the same.

**((A/N: Sorry if it's a bit OOC. I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoyed! And once more, I apologize for grammatical or spelling errors. Have a good day! ))**


	3. Tank Dempsey

The victor, the hero,  
A legend in his own time.  
A person known only as,  
The American hero, Tank Dempsey,  
But alas! He has fallen into this cruel fate.  
A fate of fighting the things a mad doctor created.  
A fate that cannot be altered.  
A fate that shall forever continue, on and on.

In the past, he was a brave hero,  
He fought alongside his friends.  
But, they are all dead now.  
He is alone, indeed.

But what's this? It seems,  
There are three others.  
The man is not as alone  
As previously thought.

He picks up a gun, makes a remark,  
And continues to shoot down the undead.  
He has no recollection of the past,  
No memory of his life before.  
But, does he know,  
His own teammate experimented on him?

Yes, it seems,  
He's slowly remembering.  
The horrible pains,  
The horrible memories,  
They are flooding back.

"I know I've seen him before Shi No Numa,  
But I can't remember from where"

Yes, brave soldier,  
You have seen the man before,  
You just cannot remember.  
Why, is it that you cannot remember?  
Because he took your memories, is why.

So, continue on with this fate,  
Forget about hope, or your family.  
Nothing exists but the endless killings.

No before the war,  
No after.  
Just the legend of Tank Dempsey,  
And how he will win the war for all of us.

Or so we thought.

**((A/N: So, I kind of fell out of inspiration with this one. But, I hope it was enjoyable either way! I've been meaning to write this, but I had to leave for ten days. I'm back now, and shall update more. I'm very, very sorry if this one seems either confusing, OOC, or both, or many other things, but I had no inspiration. I hope you can forgive me. ;u; Hope you liked it, and have a good day! ))**


	4. Takeo Masaki

A life without meaning,  
A philosophy no one understands.  
Perfect the discipline of others,  
And slice through enemies.

The Imperial amongst the three,  
He is an intelligent and quiet man.  
He keeps to himself,  
And not much is known about him.

A family that dates back centuries,  
Through the turbulent times,  
To this day and age he lives in.  
Slicing through the enemy with no mercy,  
He has nothing left to gain.

Searching for enlightenment in the time of war,  
He'll bring honor to his family name.  
However, he is a murderer,  
He shows no mercy.  
Yet, he's an honorable man,  
Calm, intelligent, and disciplined.

Reflecting on his own actions,  
Studying those less honorable.  
A samurai in the western world,  
A man whom shows his true skill.  
He's worthy of praise,  
And yet receives none.

His family is murdered,  
And he only remains.  
And he knows the truth,  
His memories coming back.

He has told himself,  
He will kill the doctor for what he has done.  
Yet, he hasn't done that quite yet.  
But eventually, he will.

He remembers the experiments,  
The element running through his veins.  
He can only continue on,  
And think of a plan,  
To murder the doctor for what he's done.

A brave samurai,  
A brave soldier,  
And he'll bring honor  
To the entire Masaki name.

Takeo Masaki,  
A name that belongs to the man,  
Who will slice through the neck of the one he hates.  
The one who caused him to lose most of his memories,  
And the one who caused this entire apocalypse,  
He'll bring him down one day,  
With a katana, he'll destroy him.

So, he now lives his life,  
Killing the undead every day.  
Losing track of time,  
Not knowing what day it is,  
He carries on.

**((A/N: I'll admit, this was more than likely the most OOC chapter yet. I had  
a lot of difficulty writing as Takeo, since I don't know much about him. I'm  
trying, though. I apologize again for any rambling, mistakes, or any OOC parts. C: Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day! ))**


	5. Samantha Maxis

There's nothing left.  
Everything she knew is gone.  
And now,  
She is stranded on the moon,  
Waiting to destroy him.

The man that caused all her pain,  
Who took her daddy away,  
He's still alive,  
And she'll make him pay.

While the breath is gone from her body,  
Her soul wanders,  
And while the undead roam the land below,  
She does not fear.  
For, she controls them.

Fighting without moving,  
Using the undead as her weapons,  
She continues on,  
Carrying out her revenge.

Animosity, it burns bright,  
In the fires of her memory.  
She can't help but wonder,  
Is this reality before her?

Or, is this all a dream?

Ignoring such thoughts,  
She goes on,  
Laughing at her enemy,  
Laughing at uncle Edward.

She doesn't know right from wrong anymore,  
And all she knows is to kill him.  
She shall avenge a recent death,  
And she will not cry.

No, not a single tear shall leave her eye.  
Not for the man who caused all this.  
Not for the murderer, liar, doctor, and old friend.  
She longs to see him bleed.

So, as the undead follow her command,  
She follows him to the ends of the earth,  
And up to the moon they go.

And up to the moon they go.

**((A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been a bit busy in real life.  
Well, this is my poem for Samantha. C: Hope you liked! Please, if you can, review! Have a great day~ c: ))**


	6. Doctor Schuster

Foreigner,  
What has brought him here?  
Research, is what  
Research brought him here.

Traitor!  
Traitor is he!  
He let Richtofen dispose of that man,  
He's a traitor, certainly.

He helped the man that caused this,  
His hands are tainted red.  
He knows this, and yet  
It seems he does not mind.

Resigned to his fate  
Upon the moons surface,  
He'll forever suffer for his deeds,  
He'll never escape her wrath.

Watch and see, dear doctor  
All you worked to create  
Will crumble like dust.  
You no longer serve purpose  
To the one whom betrayed even you in the end.  
Yes, he abandoned you on the moon.  
Live or die? Your choice.  
It's all just part of her game, anyways.

**((A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been really distracted with stuff in real life, and sort of forgot this fanfiction. ;u; Well, here's chapter six! I hope you liked it, and have a nice day! ))**


End file.
